


Stunning Love

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: tumblr writing propmt: "you look...stunning"/“Is that my shirt?” - “Um, kinda…”Short drabble Glanni spends the night and the morning after





	Stunning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

“You look…stunning.” Glanni cocked an eyebrow at the man over him, arms framing his angular face, knees flush against his hips. The moonlight shined in through the window, catching in the fae’s eyes. His wings were out, silky soft and spread against the plush covers. The pink and silver shimmering with the excitement in Glanni’s veins. The eye contact was becoming too much and Glanni looked past Íþrót, past his blue eyes and light brown hair, to the white ceiling above. “Glanni?” Íþrót asked, voice labored. It puffed against Glanni’s face, disturbing his short hair.

“I always look stunning.” Glanni said, turning his head to the side and shifting slightly.

“You’re nervures.” Íþrót said, surprise clear in his voice.

“No. I’ve done this plenty of times.” Glanni said, a half-truth. He’s had many lovers but none that he actually loved. It was just a term he threw around. A word that meant little to him. Glanni looked back up at Íþrót, cheek still pressed to the soft fabric below. No. He cared and that’s what scared him.

Íþrót stared a moment longer, he seemed to come to a decision. The elf gently pushed off Glanni, careful to avoid his wings, and lied down next to the fae. He stared up at the ceiling a moment before speaking,

“I won’t rush you.” Glanni’s cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“I’m not some blushing virgin that you need to treat like a wilting flower!” Glanni bit out, siting up, wings fluttering. The light flickered off his wings as Íþrót simply watched him, lifting a hand up to rub at Glanni’s arm.

“I know. You just seem uncomfortable.” Glanni hunched over, resting his arms on his knees.

“I want to. It was just… a little overwhelming. You’re very intense.” Glanni muttered, averting his eyes. Íþrót laughed.

“I’m intense? You’re like a burning wild fire. Nothing will state you and you take what you want unapologetically.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.”

“I don’t know either. But I do know you’re wonderful,” the elf said. Glanni watched him a moment before turning, lying his head on Íþrót’s broad chest.

“I want to feel your body,” Glanni said, running his hand over the elf’s chest as he brought a leg up, draping it over Íþrót. “I want to make it mine.”

“You can have me.”

~~

Íþrót woke up to the morning sun shining through the opening curtains. He turned in bed, reaching out an arm but finding no one. He quickly sat up and looked around the room, but Glanni wasn’t there. Something sour settled into his stomach but Íþrót tried to push it away. 

Slowly Íþrót pushed himself out of bed, keenly aware of his aching parts, and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower. The hot water burned his skin and soothed his muscles. Íþrót found himself standing under the spray, letting the water run down his face as he thought about last night. With a heavy sigh he shut the water off and grabbed a towel, roughly drying off his head before tying it around his waist and making his way to the kitchen.

When Íþrót opened the bedroom door the smell of bacon hit him. He stood a moment, confused, before hurrying to the kitchen with a slight limp. Glanni. Glanni was making breakfast in one of his old mustard yellow sweaters. The fae turned to look over his shoulder with a small smile.

“You woke up late. Wore you out huh?” Glanni gloated. But the smile slipped from his lips when he noticed Íþrót’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Oh, I just….” Íþrót huffed out a breath and started again. “You weren’t there. When I woke up, I thought…”

“Oh, no I wouldn’t do that to you.” Glanni said, turning off the burner and walking over to Íþrót. The elf met him halfway and they hugged. Glanni snicker quietly to himself and Íþrót’s ear twitched.

“What?”

“You’re limping.”

“It’s not funny.”

“Yeah, it is. Go sit down, you got to be sore.” Glanni said, pecking him on the lips.

“Isn’t that my sweater?” Íþrót teased, poking at Glanni’s stomach. The fae waved his hand away and pouted.

“Um, kinda…”

“What do you mean kind of?”

“I mean not anymore it’s not. Now go sit down, I need to finish cooking.”

“Glanni Gaper, cooking for a hero. So domestic, who would have thought-“

“Shut your mouth and sit down.” Glanni said, trying to hide his smile as he turned the burner back on. Íþrót came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Glanni’s waist. The elf pushed up on his toes, winching at the dull pain, and hooked his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I told you to sit.”

“I’m not a dog,” Íþrót muttered, squeezing Glanni.

“Could have fooled me with all the howling you were doing last night,” Glanni snickered. Íþrót pressed his face against the fae’s back, cheeks heating.

“But I want to cuddle.”

“We can do that later, sit.”

“As long as you promise.”

“I promise.” Glanni said, turning in Íþrót’s arms and kissing him.


End file.
